


Divided

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [71]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Third Doctor, Gift Fic, Prompt Fill, Serial: s055 Terror of the Autons, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Jo worries if the Doctor hates her after their less-than-friendly behaviour during their first meeting.[Prompt 71 – Divided]





	Divided

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiggles91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggles91/gifts).



> Written for Wiggles91, who requested:
> 
> 'the Third Doctor being rude to people in Terror of the Autons'.
> 
> I hope you like it. :)

The Doctor is in a foul mood. Jo has only been their assistant for a few hours, but so far she has managed to nearly kill everyone in the building, annoy the Doctor almost constantly and destroy their experiment. The problem is she doesn’t know if the Doctor always acts like this, or if it’s just because she’s been getting on their nerves.

But, regardless of the cause, the Doctor is being snappy with everyone today. Whether it’s at the Brigadier for being too ‘military’ around them, or Mike for trying to make cocoa in their lab, the Doctor is just very temperamental at the moment. And Jo can’t help but worry if it’s her fault.

Whilst the Doctor and the Brigadier plan how to deal with the Autons (and the Master), Jo wanders off into UNIT HQ’s canteen. She gets herself a coffee from the vending machine and sits down at a table, sighing. She knows Mike reassured her earlier that the bomb wasn’t her fault, yet the guilt at nearly blowing up UNIT HQ is hurting even more than the fear that the Doctor hates her.

“Are you all right?”

She looks up. Mike Yates is stood in front of her, holding a cup of tea.

“Not really,” she admits, sighing. “I’m just worried that the Doctor hates me.”

“Come on, cheer up,” Mike says, sitting down beside her. “And they don’t hate you.”

“But they’re being so... snappy today. And I bet it started after I wrecked their experiment.”

“Nah, they’ve been in a mood all day. The Doctor was really stressed yesterday and that makes them irritable. It’s nothing personal. They like you, honestly. They’re just a bit... difficult to get to know.”

Jo smiles and squeezes his hand. “Thanks, Mike.”

Mike smiles back. “No problem.”


End file.
